Twenty Kisses
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Twenty drabbles for Saturn's Spawn on her favorite pairing, YamixHotaru.
1. Kiss one

Sailor Ra: A gift for Saturn's Spawn, thirty chapters of short little things where HotaruxYami get paired. Past or present. So this is for you Saturn's Spawn!

* * *

Twenty Kisses (YamixHotaru)

Kiss one: Study

Yami sighed, he hated studying. No, that would be an understatement. He despised it more then anything. He also hated the library that he was stuck in at the moment. He hated math and he thought that the person who created this Ra forsaken pencil should go into the shadow realm! But there was one thing or should he say person he didn't mind. He didn't mind his study partner though.

She was far from beautiful, would goddess like be a good description? Okay, so he was the only one who saw her like that, but still she was no sore on his eyes. She had pale skin and violet eyes that were darker then his own.

His violet eyes traveled the girl that sat before him. A small smirk formed on his lips as the violet eyed girl raised an eye brow. Curiously wondering what he was thinking about.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as Yami smiled. Letting his smile reveal his thoughts. Instantly, he got his reply from an annoyed sigh.

"Admit," he said, tilting his head back.

She returned to her math book, thinking it was obviously more interesting then the flirting duelist that sat before her. She decided to work the problems in her head and graph it out to the past pharaoh, who had no interest in it. Instead he just went off day dreaming, nodding his head as if he was paying attention.

"Excuse me!" Hotaru finally snapped, letting her anger show. This caused the king of games to come back down to Earth.

"Yes?" he let his smirk shine again as Hotaru counted to ten, mentally.

"Would you please pay attention? I could be doing a lot of better things then helping you to study," she pointed out as if it was obvious.

"Like?" Yami let his curiosity show by actually paying attention.

"Going to Usagi's house, studying with Ami, helping Rei at the temple, cooking with Makoto, helping Minako get a date, playing video games with Haruka, listening to Michiru's music, and talking to Yaten," Hotaru said as Yami let a bit of his annoyance show.

"Yaten?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Yes."

"If I study, will you talk to me?" Yami asked, letting his index finger press against her lips.

A blush formed on her cheeks.

"Fine, only if you study," she said, moving away from his touch. Yami smirked as he quickly pressed his forehead against hers. There noses were touching, causing Hotaru to blush. Gently, he kissed her. It felt like forever for her, but it only lasted for a minute.

Yami smirked, seeing the change in her mood instantly. He sat down as she went right back to explaining this stuff to him.

Oh no, he loved his study partner.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Nineteen to go! Okay, Saturn's Spawn here you go! 


	2. Kiss two

Sailor Ra: Habla es Espanol?

Vegeta: RA! Snap out of it! Don't go into the light (hits her in the back of the head)

Sailor Ra: OW! Well I'm back for a bit. I will disappear for a bit and I'll be back on Wednesday because I have finals. I HATE FINALS AND I HATE SPANISH! (cough) sorry. I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon, If I did then I would be rich and Hotaru would have boyfriend. Now if I could only figure what my favorite yugioh pairing with her is….

Vegeta: (sweat drop)

* * *

Kiss two: It's been awhile

Yami sighed, he hated when stuff like this happened. He hated it worst when he had fights with her. He hated it even more when he saw her eyes water like that, the way her smile faded into a thin line of smooth skin. He wanted to touch her lips, but he refused to as tears across her cheeks.

Once those eyes were happy, but then they were sad because of him. She frowned and he had wanted to fix it so badly. So badly that he wanted to rip himself apart. He understood a lot of things and he understood why he wanted to protect her.

He had to start running or else she would disappear before he could even touch a strained of her hair.

Runrunrunrunrun! RUN!

"Hotaru!" he yelled as he grabbed the pale girl from behind. Instantly he looked at her as she looked up at him.

"Yami…?" she asked as he looked at her.

A song, a song was playing from a store that wasn't too far from here. Oh, he knew this song and he knew it fitted him perfectly.

/It's been a while since I could hold my head up high/

"Hotaru, I love you! I know I screw up all the time, but…I love you and I couldn't stand it if you cried. I can't stand the thought of it even now!" Yami finally said as she looked up at him and smiled.

/It's been awhile since I said I'm sorry/

"In other words…I'm sorry," Yami stated as he tried to read her emotions. Instead of trying to figure it out he kissed her on the lips.

Hotaru was taken back by the sudden kiss, but she enjoyed it as he wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled away as he smiled nervously.

"I forgive you," she stated as she got on her tip toes and kissed him again. Now Yami was surprised, but it had been awhile since she kissed him.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I'm sorry Saturn's Spawn! It's so short! (sighs) I just gotta remember, almost done with stupid school! Okay, I have some stuff to say.

Those who read or know Angel Sanctuary stuff so if you don't you can just skip this and review.

I will post a story that's called "Be My Angel"

It's a ayashi no ceresxyugiohxangel sanctuary crossover. The pairings are: ShuroxSeto, ChidorixVaron, DartzxCeres, SazumixRaphael, KiriexAlister, BakuraxKuraixMaliku, RazielxMana, ArankexKiraxKisara, MalikxRyou (yes, there is some yaoi), RosialxKatan, NoyzxYami, AlexielxOC, Few! That's a lot, but this is going to be a cool story if you know Angel Sanctuary. And Seto and Shuro are the main characters. Review please!


	3. Kiss three

Sailor Ra: I'M BACK! Cha cha cha! Only five more days of school and no finals! SWEET! Cha cha cha!

Vegeta: Geeze, calm down will ya?

Sailor Ra: (glares) don't you dare ruin this day for me! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Mukuro: RA! Calm down!

Sailor Ra: Your right, I don't own a thing. If I did Hotaru would be with Yami, got it? Now on with the one shot. I got this idea when I was reading Angel sanctuary…

Mukuro: How many times have you read that series?

Sailor Ra: Over hundred I think….

* * *

Kiss three: White wings (Yami's POV)

We are happy though we know that it won't last, but we are truly happy like this. Running away from them for a bit and pretending to be a normal couple. Yes, we are the happiest couple in the world right now.

Hotaru, never stop smiling like that. Hold my hands tight as I pry that we stay together forever in a tight embrace. Let me be with you like this, happy and in love. Let us get lost in the crowds and the rides of the amusement parks. Let my eyes meet yours as we pry.

Let me be with you, Hotaru.

Did you know Hotaru? That men have white wings that protect the one that they love most of all in this world. They cover the one we love as we hold onto the women we love so much. Don't push me away because for a woman to become beautiful and gentle they need to be protected.

0000000 no one's POV

"Yami?" Hotaru looked at him as he looked at her, lost in his own world. He let his fingers get tangled in hers as she licked her ice cream at the amusement park.

"Yes, firefly?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he smirked.

"Want to know the truth?" he asked as she nodded. "I am a pharaoh who has not yet had a kiss from his beloved queen," he stated as he fakely sighed. Hotaru blushed as he caught her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'I can feel you wings protecting me, Yami,' Hotaru thinks as she drops her cone.

* * *

Sailor Ra: The part of the white wings was from Angel sanctuary.

Mukuro: Review if you want her to update.

Sailor Ra: Good news, I'm starting a story, I decided to put my Be my Angel on hold for a bit and do something else to celebrate the summer.

Forever you, Forever gone

Summary: Angelsanctuary yugioh sailormoon crossover:

He betrayed her because of that deadly card. Now he has to pay the price with losing his precious firefly. (Hotarux?), (KuraixMalik), (SaraxSetsuna) and more…


	4. Kiss four

Sailor Ra: I feel a whole lot better! Hot cha cha!

Vegeta: Pain killers?

Sailor Ra: No…but I've been working on some cool pairing for Kurai and I've been having a blast! WAHAHAH!

Mukuro: Oh boy…

Sailor Ra: I got this idea from a saying I heard so yeah. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Kiss four: I don't like you, I love you

Yami slowly walked up to the pale skinned girl who was sitting in a chair in the classroom. He was breathing slowly as if he was having an attack or something and he didn't even have any problems with his lungs! Damn it! Why did this girl make him so nervous anyway?

He walked up to her as she turned away from her book and looked at him. She blinked in confusion since this was THE king of games. She then saw how he was tensing up as if he was trying to ask her something. Why wouldn't he just spit it out?

"Do you like me?" Yami finally was able to mumble as Hotaru looked at him. She then thought for a minute as she looked up at the ceiling. She seemed more interested in the ceiling then the question that he just asked.

"No," it was a simple answer and it didn't take much thought into it. Maybe that's what bothered him when she said it.

"Do you think I'm cute?" he asked as she turned back to her book, reading a line then turned back to the red violet eyed boy who looked nervous as heck.

"No," she said it so coldly that it made Yami's heart sink even lower then the first answer. He didn't get it. He was almost afraid, wait, he was afraid of her next answer!

"If I were to leave forever would you cry?" she looked up at him in a look that probably meant "can't you take a hint?", but then again the king of games was a very stubborn man. She looked at him as he blinked.

"No," Yami couldn't take it anymore so he turned around. He was about to walk away when a soft pale hand caught his own. He quickly turned to her as she stared at him in a different way, but Yami couldn't quiet pin point it.

"I don't like you," oh now she was just rubbing it in his face, "I don't think you're cute," now she was just being mean! "I wouldn't cry," now she was being just plain evil!

"I don't like you, baka. I love you. I don't think you're cute, I think you are the most handsome man that I have ever meant. I wouldn't cry if you left forever, I would die as soon as you left this room." Now Yami was confused. He blinked in confusion as the violet eyed girl smiled.

She walked up to the former pharaoh and touched his cheek. She then got on her tip toes and kissed him gently on his lips. Yami couldn't tell if it lasted forever or lasted for a second. He just knew that he _really _liked it.

She smiled as she pulled away. She stared humming happily as she intertwined his fingers with hers as the new couple walked out of the classroom. Yami was in confusion for the next ten minutes.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I think that was cute.

Vegeta: Yuck

Sailor Ra: Grow up. Please review!


	5. Kiss five

Sailor Ra: Yes! Okay, here's the next kissy scene! That sounded a little girly (Sweat drop).

Vegeta: You think?

Mukuro: (nods)

Sailor Ra: Well here's the next kiss. I do not own a thing. This came to me when I was listening to Celine Dion's song "When you want it the most"

* * *

Kiss five: Kissing in the Rain

Yami looked around as the deadly purple clouds rolled in over the city of Domino. Yami was looking a lot more excited then he had earlier this morning. He was wearing his battle city uniform and he looked proud and a bit nervous.

The city lights were already turning on as Yami walked over to the pale girl with violet eyes who had a small smile on her face as he walked under her umbrella. He held purple roses up to her nose so she could smell the refreshing scent of flowers.

Hotaru wore a white skirt and top with a black rain coat and black boots that went to her knees. She wore some earrings, but that was pretty much it on the jewelry section and she wasn't the type of girl that liked to wear make up. And Yami loved her for it because she just had a natural beauty that no one else could see. This did not bother him one tinsy bit.

"Hotaru," Yami had a smile on his lips as he heard some soft music playing somewhere else that wasn't too far away from here. Yami liked how the lyrics reminded him of Hotaru. Well now that he thought about it nearly everything reminded him of his beautiful angel.

"Yami," she let her one free hand wrap around the roses stems. She looked up at him and smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. Yami smiled as he closed his eyes blissfully. Their noses were touching and he was already placing butterfly kisses on her face.

/You can win this thing called love/

Yami had already won the battle for love. He finally pressed his lips on hers as he caught the back of her head. He felt the world become silent except for the rain that was pounding on the ground as if to be a concert just for them. He felt the rain on him as she dropped the umbrella.

This had to be the purest moment in this world at this exact moment.

* * *

Sailor Ra: That was cute.

Vegeta: Yeah, yeah.

Mukuro: I thought it was sweet…damn I've been with you too long.

Sailor Ra: Well review!


	6. Kiss Six

Sailor Ra: Yup! Another one! I don't own a thing (walks away while listening to Swing Swing).

Vegeta: There she goes again, we better catch up with her before she escapes!

Mukuro: Right, lets go before she decides to go after a certain president with a knife.

Sailor Ra: (Hunny eyes) but I wouldn't do that!

Mukuro & Vegeta: Yeah right, lets get on with the drabble.

* * *

Kiss Six: Swing Swing

Hotaru felt her body lift into the air as she stood on her swing while standing up. She liked the way it felt as her body would nearly be knocked off the swing. She sometimes felt like she had just grown wings on her shoulder blades, but she knew all too well if she did try to fly she would just hit the rough ground.

Maybe that was difference of reality and fantasy. Fantasy was soft and you felt like you could fly. Reality was the complete opposite. It was hard and you had no wings to save you.

"Hotaru?" Hotaru quickly turned back to see a person, but she lost her grip on the rope.

But what is between reality and fantasy?

"AHHH!"

/Swiftly come and going, dreaming of her/

Yami wasn't sure if it was his fault or hers, but he knew this was awkward. He didn't know if he should like it or should be ashamed of himself, but he couldn't say that he felt bad. Actually he seemed to enjoy it very much, but you wouldn't be able to tell by the way he was blushing.

Yami was in a sitting position with his arms behind him, holding him up. Hotaru's hands were on the ground, next to Yami's hips. Her lips were on his in a kiss. A simple kiss that was both embarrassing and enjoyable. Both of their eyes were wide open with shock.

After a minute of just sitting there. Hotaru got up quickly and looked away so he would see her blush. She quickly walked away as the former pharaoh touched his tingling lips.

He felt a strange buzz or something, but he liked it. At least he got to kiss his crush while she was swinging. He smiled.

What was between the two worlds? Well, simple really. Love.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Yup, down now review if you want more! I've been watching a lot of Ouran High school host club lately so yeah…(turns around and walks off)

Vegeta: There she goes…again.

Mukuro: Should we fallow?

Vegeta: And Annoy her?

Vegeta and Mukuro: Yes. Leave a review.


	7. Kiss seven

Sailor Ra: My mind has kind of gone blank on me for stories so I'm going to try and write a reasonably good drabble. Don't own a thing.

Vegeta: If I didn't know better I think she was losing it.

Mukuro: I agree with you, monkey.

Vegeta: WHAT!

Sailor Ra: Now I think I know why my mind is blank.

* * *

Kiss seven: Getting her Attention

Yami looked at her pale lips as she read her book peacefully while the snow fell around them. He shivered slightly as she glared at him, annoyance was in her eyes and Yami couldn't help, but twitch, knowing why she was annoyed with him.

Yami was a natural flirt. He didn't mean to really and to him he was very clumsy at it because it had taken him near forever to let Hotaru realize that he liked her. Actually it took him six months, two weeks, and three days to be exact, but hey, who was counting?

In other words he accidental flirted with a girl while Hotaru was watching, making her very jealous and just annoyed. This earned him the silent treatment which was causing the pharaoh to go near insanity.

The two were sitting on the bench in the park and it just started to snow. The snow flakes were big and puffy. Yami would often open his mouth and let the frozen water fall in his mouth. Of course, Hotaru was ignoring Yami as he tried to flirt with her.

Yami was wearing his school uniform as well as for Hotaru.

"Damn it," Yami muttered, finally getting Hotaru's attention. She turned to him with one eye brow slightly raised as he smiled realizing that he had finally gotten her attention.

"What?" she finally asked as he caught her chin. She was ready to slap him hard, but he quickly let go and smiled at her.

"I love you," and with that he caught her lips in a kiss that meant 'damn it I love' kind of kiss and Hotaru enjoyed it.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Well that felt better. I'll update again since I have nothing to do. 


	8. Kiss Eight

Sailor ra: I've been reduced to a white shirt and skirt, but it's a rainy day! YEAH!

Mukuro: Dear lord.

Sailor Ra: My internet isn't working on my computer so my lovely sister is being nice enough to let me use hers. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Kiss eight: Sweetness

Yami couldn't help, but smirk as he watched his girlfriend walk down from the ice cream stand. She held to cones as she gently licked it while he stared at her in her summer dress that was purple with short sleeves. She looked at him as he wrapped his arms behind his head and gently leaned on the tree.

"What are you thinking?" Hotaru asked as Yami closed his eyes as if in deep thought, but instead she found him smirking at her for some reason. She rolled her eyes as Yami lazily opened one eye half lidded.

"You," Yami said as Hotaru raised an eye brow in question. She shook her head, not bothering to understand why or how. He was enough trouble as it was.

"Do you want your ice cream or not?" she asked in an annoyed tone. He nodded as she handed it to him. He opened both eyes widely as he enjoyed the sweet taste of vanilla while his firefly enjoyed the taste of chocolate.

"Hotaru, can I have something else?" he asks as he sits up and gives her his famous begging eyes. He let his ice cream slip from his hands and onto the grass as she finished hers off. Hotaru felt her cheeks heat up a bit, but nodded gently as he cupped her cheek.

"Fine," she sighed hopelessly as he kissed her cheek and forehead. He nuzzled gently into her neck as she shook her head.

"You're so sweet. You taste much sweeter then ice cream," Yami whispered as Hotaru looked at him. He pulled away and gently stroked her hair as she seemed to slip into a daze. He planted a long and linger kiss on her lips.

She realized that his kisses were much much sweeter then ice cream.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Awww, that was cute. Wait is Vegeta coming?

Mukuro: I don't think so.

Kurai: Aren't you going to say something important?

Sailor Ra: Right! If you are bored because no one is updating, I am updating, but it's just not my Sailor Moon crossovers. I'm working on Dreamer's Rose which is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Yugioh Crossover. Pairings: ManaxKurama, KisaraxHiei, BotanxSeto, ShizuruxRaphael, ShizukaxKuwabara, YukinaxYami, HinageshixYugi. I would like it if you read it if you interested at the least bit.

And I'm also working on Angels, Demons, Humans which is a Yugioh and Angel Sanctuary crossover. Pairings are: MikaxMana, NoisexYami, BakuraxKurai, KisaraxKira, SetoxKirie. I would help me a lot of you read it and I can promise you that both stories have long chapters because I know where I'm going with these stories. Please if you have time, read them and review! It would help me on updating other stories that you all love or at least I hope so….(sweat drop)


	9. kiss nine

Sailor Ra: I've been feeling depressed a bit lately. I don't know why, but I do so this drabble is a bit depressing to. I don't own a thing.

* * *

Kiss nine: I still love you

Stupid, that's what she was and she knew it. She should be going home instead of following Anzu and Yami, Tokyo's new and hot couple. Hotaru nearly gagged at the thought, but she knew that if he was happy that she didn't care.

Hotaru clung to her school bag as she watched them hold hands, laughing and hugging each other. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't as she remember how Marik had given her his number. She unclenched her fist to look at the number and sighed lightly.

She followed them to the park as she watched them kiss. She wanted to fall to the ground and scream angrily, but she didn't. She didn't say a word as she sat down and leaned gently on the tree and watched them. She watched them and was surprised when Yami suddenly got up and walked away.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" she jumped to see Anzu glaring at her lightly as she laughed nervously.

"Umm, wwwweeeelll, I'm waiting for Haruka and Michiru," Hotaru quickly lied as the browned haired girl looked at the ground as if she was about to cry.

"Well, can't you go somewhere else?" she asked as she raised an eye brow.

"Why?" Hotaru asked while Anzu angrily looked at her as she clenched her fist.

"Do you know how awkward it is to see your ex. Girlfriend?" she asked as Hotaru shuddered lightly and looked down.

_Do you know how weird it is to see your love walking with some other girl? _

"He doesn't love you anymore, don't you see that?"

_Shut up! Like you know anything!_

"Why do you do this to him? Shouldn't it have been obvious?"

_Excuse me? What did you just say? Obvious, hell he loved me! _

"Obvious…?" Hotaru said as she started to shiver with anger while Anzu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I've known him since he was in the puzzle. You knew him for only about a year," Hotaru's bangs covered her eyes.

_Year? Oh and you have three? So? I care…because?_

"So he dated you for about six months. That's nothing compared to the three years I've spent with him," she said as she pointed out painfully to the crying princess.

_SHUT UP! I know that! Yes, it was only six months! Yes, I know! I KNOW! I LOVE HIM AND FOREVER WILL! _

Hotaru bit her lips as Anzu walked away. Hotaru stood there and then started to run far away. It had only taken her a few minutes to get to the water fountains. She stayed there until it started to get dark when she heart footsteps.

"Hotaru?" she looked up to see Yami staring at her.

_Don't…don't look at me like that because if you do I'll go…insane. _

"Go away," she ordered, but he sat down next to her and lightly. Put her hair behind her ear.

_Don't do that…don't touch me…_

"I'm sorry, I still cause you to suffer even when I'm not around…" his whisper was gentle on her ears as she looked at him. She was crying again and she knew it.

"I loved you so much that the fact that my life could put you in danger…nearly drove me insane," he whispered as Hotaru thought about Marik, Bakura, Malik, Dartz, and Anubis.

"What are you…doing…?" Hotaru whispered as he lightly tilted her head up to him and kissed her gently. Her eyes were half lidded as if in disbelief. He tasted so sweet against her lips as he explored her mouth. His fingers were tangled in her hair was she leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

_Don't ever leave me again…

* * *

_

Sailor Ra: (looks dazed) me no want to go to school! WAAAAA!

Vegeta: The problem to her depression.

Mukuro: I say we through her into hell and let Hatter deal with her.

Sailor Ra: DON'T YOU DARE!


	10. Kiss ten

Sailor Ra: I HAT E SCHOOL SO GOD DAMN MUCH!

Vegeta: (moves away) Yeah she's a bit stressed.

Sailor Ra: This took me forever to write and there are probably still typos!

Mukuro and Kurai: (moves away)

Sailor Ra: I'm sorry to those who are waiting for request. I've been a bit busy. I was at my grandparents house and then school has been ripping my brain out. Speaking of which, I have a headache.

Vegeta: Sailor Ra doesn't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon. She's just lost it for all those who think she's sick. Her mind ran off after a hard math test

* * *

Kiss Ten: Cut 

"Can I please help?" the former pharaoh begged a certain princess who ignored his pathetic attempts. She was slicing some vegetables as she listened to his please, hoping that the cooking teacher couldn't hear them at the moment.

"No, knowing you, you'll blow the school up," Hotaru said this as Yami pouted a bit, but then a smirk appeared on his face. He smiled knowingly as he pecked her cheek a bit, but only found himself being ignored.

"At least let me cut up the food so you don't hurt yourself," Hotaru rolled her eyes as she listened to Yami whine a bit more or worry that she would cut herself or something.

"Yami just sh-," Hotaru was about the yell at him when she did accidentally cut her index finger. Her first reactions was to stop the sticky red liquid from flowing and then suck on it for a bit. She was about to do this when Yami caught her wrist.

"Hold still," the pharaoh said as he brought her throbbing finger to his lips. He gently sucked on it for a bit. Hotaru felt her cheeks redden a bit. Yami just smiled at this.

"Now," Yami saw the teacher leave to room as he watched Jou and Yugi who were helping them cook turn away.

To her surprise he didn't kiss her lips like she had thought he would. He kissed her hand first and then her arm. She was bright red and looked at Seto Kaiba who only shook his head, not wanting to get involved since Makoto was standing next to him with a knife in hand.

"Now I think your better," he whispered daringly kissing the corner of her mouth, "my lovely patient."

"Sometimes I think were in some stupid Shojo manga and those two are the main characters," she heard Jou whispered as a smile graced her face. Yami held her right cheek and kissed her lips.

Maybe she should get cuts more often.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Maybe I need a boyfriend…My friends say I lack in a life. But what do they know, they are all religious freaks. No offense to anyone who's religious! (waves hands like a nut case) Please…just review it would help a lot. 


	11. Kiss Eleven

Sailor Ra: (falls asleep on key board)

Vegeta: WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Sailor Ra: (rubs eyes) huh? Oh, hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile, but school has been killing me and two I've been working on a novel that has a lot of promise so I don't want to lose it. You know?

Kurai: Right.

Sailor Ra: Right, if anyone wants to read it and help me it, that would be great! I also want to Apologize to Spirit of the Dead for not asking her to use Tenshi. He kind of came out of no where and started bothering my mind. So I do not own Tenshi, I do however own the idea. No, but I do not own Yugioh or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Day Dream

Yami knew that he was in pure heaven as he gently wrapped his arms around her. He knew this had to be real because she was smiling at him so brightly and so pure that it made him feel as if his legs were rubber. He gently caught the back of her head.

"Hotaru, will you stay by me forever?" he asked as he felt the soft warm breeze of the ocean hit against his face. He studied her as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Of course I will, Yami. Will you stay with me forever?" she asked as her eyes blinked curiously at him. He smiled brightly at her as her white sun dress blew in the wind.

"Of course," he then caught her lips in a long passionate kiss…

"Yami…Mana…EARTH TO MANA AND YAMI!" the two teenagers woke up from their daydreams and looked at the violet eyed girl who had hit them both on the head with a school book. She looked really angry at the moment as the two slowly moved away.

"Yes?" Mana asked nervously as she twirled some of her brown hair on her index finger.

"How about you quit daydreaming about Tenshi then I won't hurt you!" Hotaru snapped as the brown haired girl blushed furiously. She quickly got up from her seat, ready to defend herself, but Yami and Hotaru knew she was lying.

Yami didn't really care. He just wanted to day dream about the girl that was in front of him. Maybe one day he would hold her in reality.

But today he was tired of waiting.

"Hotaru, calm down for a moment," Yami said as he quickly glanced around the room to see that they were working on their math projects. Mana seemed busy with her own work, but she was also obviously busy glancing over at Tenshi and death glaring Anzu for flirting with him.

"NO! We have to get this DONE!" she snapped angrily, but before she knew it, Yami had gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips in a quick peck. She was blushing violently now and stared at Yami who had this smirk on his face.

"Now I can stop day dreaming and get some actual work done."

* * *

Sailor Ra: I got this idea when I was in Math class and I was bored. My friends were teasing me about how I go for mushy gushy scenes. (sweat drop) give me a break! Just because the rest of the work is screwed up doesn't mean I have to.

Vegeta: Bye and review.

Mukuro: before she annoys the hell out of us.


End file.
